


Starlit Eyes

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Writing, M/M, Sneaking Out, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa texts Ai at 1AM asking him to go watch stars with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a draft for a good portion of the week.. Just take the damn fic...

He wasn’t really sleeping so he can’t say that reviving a text from Nagisa at one in the morning was troublesome. It’s what Nagisa was asking him to do at one in the morning that was rather troublesome. 

Aiichirou had been lying in bed just staring off into space thinking about anything and everything when his phone buzzed next to him. In his small moment of fright he knocked the phone off of his bed. He leaned slightly off the edge to retrieve his phone without getting up. Since the screen was still bright it revealed that Nagisa was the one who had sent him a text message. Ai unlocked his phone and stared at the message he had received.

**From Nagisa-Kun: Ai-chan! Go star gazing with me!**

“What?” Ai whispered as he read the message once again. Nagisa was spontaneous and full of wild ideas but this was one of his more odd ones. Still it wasn’t like the time Nagisa had gathered everyone at the beach and held up three bags full of fireworks. So there was that relief. At least this request won’t have him at risk of running from the police.

**From Ai-chan: Nagisa-kun it’s one in the morning and I’m not even at Samezuka.**

Ai didn’t even have to wait five minutes before the next text came in. Despite his better judgment Ai opened his phone and read the message. He really shouldn’t indulge Nagisa but it was hard to ignore him. Nagisa just had this earnest and warm aura about him that people flocked to. Ai was just as weak to the blonde as the others.

**From Nagisa-Kun: Funny you should mention that! Look outside you’re window!**

“No way.” Aichirou whispered as he kicked off his sheets and ran to his window. He opened the blinds slightly and peered outside to see absolutely nothing. The yard was empty save for a few food dishes and toys he had set out for that stray cat and dog couple that sometimes stopped by. Confused Ai sent a text to Nagisa to figure out just what he was supposed to be seeing.

**From Ai-chan: What am I supposed to be seeing?**

**From Nagisa-Kun: Oh! Hold on a minute...**

Ai only had to wait two minutes for Nagisa to stumble out of the bushes and into his yard. The blonde tripped over a ball and tumbled to the ground, he rolled for a bit before immediately getting back up as if nothing had happened. When Nagisa looked up and saw Ai watching him the Iwatobi swimmer gave him a huge grin and waved wildly. Ai sighed as he realized that it was too late to turn down whatever outing Nagisa had planned. Since Nagisa was at home so late at night that meant there was no way he could take a train back to his own.

**From Ai-chan: I’ll be down in ten minutes.**

True to his word ten minutes later Aiichirou was standing outside with Nagisa practically vibrating at his side from excitement. Nagisa grabbed his hand and began leading Ai in the direction of the park near by. Ai could barely get a word in as Nagisa apologized for suddenly stopping by and dragging him off like this. His apology lasted till they got to the park. Once in the park Nagisa went to the trail but veered off it and onto a smaller dirt path. Nagisa then began explaining himself. 

Well somewhat.

“When I got the idea I got so excited I just packed the necessities grabbed my jacket and took the last train to your home.”

“How do you know where I live?”

“A penguin never reveals his tricks.”

“That makes no sense Nagisa-kun.”

“Hush we’re almost there. Just up this hill.”

Ai rolled his eyes and allowed Nagisa to tug him up the rather steep hill. At the top Nagisa opened his backpack and pulled out a neatly folded blanket. He spread it out and dragged Ai down on it. Once Ai was laying down on the blanket Nagisa pulled out another blanket but this one was fluffy. He covered them with it and sighed happily as he snuggled into his spot and stared up at the stars. From this vantage point you could easily see the stars or look down to see the city lights twinkling. It was utterly beautiful. Ai wouldn't ask how Nagisa knew about this spot because he wouldn't get an answer anyway. 

Ai wants to find a reason to complain but when he’s wrapped in a warm blanket with Nagisa pressed against his side like this it’s hard. The view is gorgeous and it’s a much better alternative than staring at the ceiling of his dark room. Ai glances at Nagisa when the blonde shyly intertwines their fingers. It makes Aiichirou’s entire body heat up more than the blanket. Ai tries distract himself by attempting to spot a constellation or two but it's difficult to find them. So he gives up and focuses on the different colored stars. In the end he caves and asks Nagisa the major question on his mind.

“Is this **all** what you wanted to do?” Ai whispers not risking another glance at Nagisa. He’s sure that if he does he’ll be in even more trouble than he already is.

“More or less.” Nagisa replies with a small shrug.

“Did you have something else in mind?”

“I imagined a little more kissing involved.” Nagisa admitted with a sheepish smile. Ai rolls over so his face is only inches away from Nagisa’s. The two stare at each other for a moment. They are both captivated by how the light of the stars makes their eyes shine brightly. Ai is the first to snap out of his daze and break the silence. 

“I think kissing should definitely be involved.”


End file.
